Accidentally in Love
by YellowRoseOfTexas
Summary: Co-written in 2004 by myself and Sandy, based on the roleplay game, New Stoneybrook. Since greatestjournal will soon be no more, the story is going up here. Installment Two is posted: chapters 4-6
1. I Hate To Say I Told You So

Jackie Rodowsky decided that his girlfriend, Marilyn, was avoiding him. It took a lot for Marilyn Arnold to avoid Jackie. They had nearly every class together. But if she really wanted to avoid him, she'd always find a way. When they weren't in class, she was darting down the hall before he could stop her.

He sighed, picking at his hamburger at lunch.

"With less than a month remaining until graduation, senior Jackie Rodowsky comtemplates his future university and the next bite of his burger." Taylor DeWitt, junior and photographer for the SHS Express, flashed his camera in Jackie's eyes. Jackie shot him a nasty glare.

"No, more like contemplating how she's going to dump me," Jackie mumbled, picking a sesame seed off his bun and flicking it through the air.

"Uh-oh," fellow senior David Michael Thomas looked concerned, but only just. "Jackie, how many times have you and Mar broken up? I think you hold the school record. And you still worry that much about it?"

"It's... different now," he shrugged, hoping they wouldn't press him on it. It _was_ different, ever since they'd had sex. Marilyn owned a lot more than just the girlfriend title now, as far as Jackie was concerned. "You don't get it."

"Oh, no, we get it," Norman Hill nodded knowingly. "Chicks, man."

"Ex-cuh-use me?" Margo Pike, perhaps the only girl in the senior class with the nerve to eat at a table full of boys, piped up immediately. She shook her fist menacingly. "Come again, Normie?"

The other guys snickered at the sight of little Margo threatening Norman. Norman "Enormous" Hill was the class heavyweight who reigned supreme on the football field; he had several universities beating down his door with football scholarship offers. Having four older brothers made Margo Pike atypically agressive, not exactly what you'd expect from the looks of her. She stared Norman down until he altered his remark to suit her.

"Uhm, girls," Norman corrected.

"Better." Margo smirked and went back to her lunch. The boys shrugged.

* * *

"Hey, Carolyn, can I see your flashcards?"

"Stephen, I've sat next to you all year," Marilyn said, smiling slightly at the boy sitting in the desk beside her. "You still don't know which one I am? I'm Marilyn."

"Oops," Stephen Stanton-Cha blushed. "No, it's not that. I just came from a class with your sister. Sorry. But if I saw you guys in the hall together, you know I wouldn't be able to tell who was who."

"She's talking about possibly cutting her hair," Marilyn said helpfully.

"As long as she's the one who does it, that's fine."

Marilyn glanced over her shoulder at the person who'd spoken up just then. Seated behind her, Jackie was leaned forward intently. When their eyes met, he gave her a sweet smile. She couldn't return the smile. She just couldn't bring herself to it. Not today. She turned to face the front as their teacher entered the classroom.

Puzzled, Jackie settled back in his desk and pouted. He pouted for the remainder of the class and paid even less attention than usual. Instead, he kept a careful eye on Marilyn, watching her take notes, smooth her hair from time to time, and discretely nibble from a package of animal crackers in her purse. Something was bothering her. Jackie was determined to figure out what.

* * *

"Shea, c'mon, didn't you say I could call anytime?" With the cell phone cradled next to his ear, Jackie pleaded with his older brother. He wished Shea was there talk to him. But Shea, now a sophomore at Penn State, usually stayed away from his hometown unless there was a holiday or a birthday to come home for.

"Jackie, I do have a roommate, remember?" Shea croaked, groggily, sitting up in his twin-size bed. "And he and I both have Human Bio at 8:00 AM tomorrow morning. Our fucking prof won't offer it any other time."

Jackie traced the pattern on his bedspread and sighed. "Okay, but you know if I'm calling you at 3:00 AM, I have a good reason..."

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Alright, I'm stepping out in the hall."

Jackie waited. He could hear Shea rummaging around and then he heard the sound of the door closing on the other end of the line. "... OK, what?"

"It's Marilyn, she- "

"Jackie, you are NOT calling me to tell me you broke up again," Shea butted in. "Because if you are, I did not haul my ass out of the dorm for this."

"That's not why I'm calling, " Jackie said in a small voice.

Shea softened. "Something's really wrong, huh?"

"I-I'm not sure," Jackie began slowly. "I just get the feeling she's not telling me something. She's acting weird, like avoiding me and stuff. I can't sleep. It's all I think about. Shea, if she dumps me now, I don't think it'll be so easy to move on. I just..."

Shea exhaled as Jackie trailed off. "Jackie, I hate to say I told you so, but I told you that you just weren't ready to handle the kind of emotions that go with sex. But you did it anyway."

"Well, it was the same way with you, your senior year." Jackie was too late to stop himself from saying that, and he immediately regretted it. It came out sounding as though he'd just been patterning his life after Shea. He was sure that wasn't it at all. He was sure he'd wanted intimacy with Marilyn. He just wasn't sure what to do with this extra baggage.

"Yeah, and I admit that I probably wasn't ready either," Shea said, not bothering to correct Jackie. (Jackie didn't know that Shea had actually lost his virginity in his sophomore year of high school. Shea was still waiting for Jackie to figure that one out.) "I figured you'd learn from my mistakes."

Jackie snorted. "Since when have I ever done that?"

Shea yawned, pacing the hall. "I dunno. I'm working on this theory that little brothers have it easier because they get to watch their older brothers screw up. Then they figure out what not to do. But I guess it didn't work on you. There's always hope for Archie, eh?"

"Mm, he's had two screw-ups to watch."

"Gee, thanks."

"I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Yeah, Archie'll be fine." There was a pause as Shea collected his thoughts. "Hey, Jackie?"

"What?"

"She's not... you know, or anything?"

"No!" The word shot out like a canon. Then Jackie took a breath, relaxed a little, and made his voice sound normal again. "I mean, no, but..."

"But? I don't like the sound of that."

"Well, okay, she took a home pregnancy test one time, BUT-" Jackie said, emphatically, "... but it was negative so everything's cool. Shea, no."

"Okay, okay," Shea sighed. "I just hope you're being careful."

"Of course we're being careful!" Jackie retorted. " I'm not stupid!"

Shea chuckled. "Okay, well, if I give you some advice, will you let me go back to bed?"

"Okay, what?"

"Corner Marilyn tomorrow and make her talk to you."

Jackie sneered, disgusted. "That's the best you can do?"

"At 3:00 in the morning, yeah," Shea yawned again. "But truly and honestly, that's the only thing you can do. Or ask Carolyn. One of those. I'd pick talking with Marilyn, though. The direct approach."

Jackie closed his eyes, knowing Shea was right. "Okay, thank you. I'll let you go to bed now. Goodnight."

"'Night, little bro."


	2. You're on the Pill, Right?

Margo and Claire Pike raced down the stairs in response to the horn blaring outside. As usual, the Arnold twins had arrived to pick them up for school. The Pike girls sprinted across the yard, looking at their watches. They were running pretty late today.

"Sorry, guys," Carolyn said, as the Pikes climbed into the backseat. "But, hey, I guess we won't be dealing with traffic today since everyone else is already at school."

"Yeah," Marilyn echoed, a little softly. "Sorry about that."

"Not a problem," Margo answered. "You wouldn't be the first person to make us late." Claire and Margo exchanging knowing looks, thinking of their older sister, Vanessa, the notorious slow poke.

The clock read 7:58. "Remember, it's three minutes fast," Carolyn assured them, gesturing at it.

The extra three minutes didn't help them, however, and they were still tardy. The girls piled out of the car in a hurry. Margo and Claire waved, running off. Marilyn seemed to move in slow motion.

"We're late, you know." Carolyn lingered, shuddering at the vibe she was getting from Marilyn. Suddenly concerned, she took a step back towards Marilyn. "So, maybe you should hurry?"

Carolyn reached out, giving her sister a light touch on the arm, and that was all it took for Marilyn to snap out of her daze.

"Sorry," she answered. "Right. Let's go."

* * *

"Anderson?"

"Here."

"Arnold?"

No response. Jackie shifted uneasily in his chair. It would be hard to corner Marilyn if she was absent. And, geez, when was she ever absent or even tardy? Jackie swallowed hard, staring blankly. Pretty soon, Jackie might as well have been living on his own planet.

"Rodowsky?" No response. Presently, Hannah Papadakis poked him. His eyes glazed over, he slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Uh, Jackie's here." Hannah's eyebrows were raised. "I think."

"May-I-be-excused?" were the next words out of Jackie's mouth. He didn't know why exactly, but he suddently felt compelled to escape. He was rewarded with a gentle nod from their teacher. Grateful, he slipped out.

"Gotta think," he muttered under his breath, stalking down the hall. "Gotta figure this out. Gotta - OOF!"

He turned a corner, running right into someone walking in the opposite direction. Jackie took a step back and found himself looking at Marilyn.

"Marilyn!" He almost shouted her name.

She stared down at the ground. "Hi."

Jackie's mouth took off before his brain even got out of the staring blocks, blurting out: "That's the first word you've said to me in days!"

"I... I..." Marilyn visibly shook.

"Marilyn, what is it?" Jackie blinked several times.

Marilyn's eyes darted around the empty hall. She reached out and pulled Jackie by the sleeve, saying, "Come outside."

Jackie followed her, without asking any questions. When they finally got outside, he grabbed her hand. "Marilyn, what's going on?!"

Marilyn finally looked him in the eyes, and when she did, he could see that she was fighting back tears.

"It was wrong. It..." Marilyn stopped and started unzipping her backpack. She crouched down, rummaging through its contents.

"What's wrong? Are-are you saying we're wrong, Mar?"

Tears spilled over her cheeks just then. "No, I'm saying IT was wrong. The... the... dammit, where is that stupid thing?" Jackie stared blankly. Mar wasn't making any sense.

Marilyn finally pulled out a white stick. She took a deep breath, looked up, and spoke slowly. "Jackie, the test I took a couple of weeks ago. I took another one. And... I'm not sure... but I think this one might be right."

She held up the stick, closing her eyes.

Jackie stared at the stick. "Marilyn, I can't read these things. But are, are, you sure? I mean, if it was wrong before it can be wrong now... or it could be right before and wrong now..."

Marilyn straightened up, staring away. As Jackie babbled, she somehow found her common sense. "I don't know. I thought the first one was right. But then this one came back positive so now I don't know what's right."

"Why did you take another one? Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because you know you're..."

Fresh tears appeared in her eyes and she cut him off before he could finish. "Don't say it. I don't know anything yet."

She took a slow, steady breath and let it out. He waited.

"I took another one this morning," she began, as calmly as she could, "Plus, I don't know if I'm imaging it, but-but I don't feel exactly... right."

"Mar..." Jackie stared at her, not knowing what else to say. Her bottom lip quivered as she stepped towards him. Jackie opened his arms for her as she rested her head on his shoulder. Marilyn's whole body shook with silent sobs. Powerless, Jackie rubbed her back gently.

"Here's what we'll do." Jackie spoke quietly in her ear. "You don't need to go to school like this. I'll drive us to the hospital. Let's find Dr. Johanssen. She'd help us, and she wouldn't have to tell anyone we were there if it turns out you're not."

Marilyn's sobs subsided briefly. "I-I trust her. Yeah."

Still holding on to Marilyn, Jackie walked her towards his red Sunfire. He opened the passenger door for her and she got it. Jackie mades his way to the driver's seat, retrieving his keys from his pocket. He fumbled with the key before starting the engine. He looked over his shoulder, backing up.

The two of them drove in long silence before Jackie spoke up. "You're on the pill, right?"

"Right."

"But you can still get... even if you're on them?"

Marilyn nodded. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

They finally arrived at Stoneybrook General Hospital. Jackie parked the car in the lot and turned off the ignition. Before Marilyn could step out, he grabbed her hand.

"Marilyn," he said. "You're the most important person in my life. If you are... pregnant, I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. Don't ever think that I'll... leave you because I won't. I'll never do that. I love you too much."

"You're a good guy, Jackie. I never worried about that. I love you, too." She kissed his cheek, then leaned back and bit her lip. "Well, here goes."

* * *

Margo watched as Matt Braddock stopped by the lunch table and signed to her. After a moment, she turned to the rest of the guys at the lunch table.

"Jackie takes notes for Matt in second period and he wasn't there," Margo translated. "Marilyn takes notes for Matt in third period and _she_ wasn't there either."

"My guess is they're off somewhere right now..." Taylor DeWitt grinned slyly, doing finger quotes in the air. "Making up."

David Michael Thomas ignored Taylor and tried to piece the facts together. "But Margo came to school with Marilyn and Carolyn so we know she was here before. Has anyone seen Jackie today?"

"I did." It was Hannah Papadakis who stepped up to the lunch table just then. She explained Jackie's odd behavior that morning. "... And he never did come back to class."

Stephen Stanton-Cha looked puzzled. Then he looked alarmed. He stood up and called out across the cafeteria, "Hey, Marilyn!"

Everyone turned to look at Carolyn. She shook her head, walking towards them. Norman Hill rolled his eyes at his best friend, Stephen, who shrugged as if to say "How do you tell them apart?!"

"We don't know where they are," Carolyn announced. "I knew I shouldn't have said anything, though. They called my mom. Marilyn is going to be in big trouble."


	3. Are You Ready to Hear It?

Jackie paced back and forth through the waiting room of the clinic. Marilyn had been inside the examination room with Dr. Johanssen for a long time. After getting a nasty glare from the secretary, Jackie slumped into a seat. He nervously tapped his fingers of the coffee desk.

He skimmed through some brochures, with one of them catching his eye. It was from Planned Parenthood, titled "What if I'm Pregnant?" With shaking fingers, he opened the brochure and began to read the section titled "Parenting with your Partner." He scanned over the checklist.

_Oh my god, we're nowhere near ready. I can't even answer half of these questions! I know we'd definitely stay together whether she's pregnant or not..._ Jackie's train of thought was interrupted by the opening of a door. He looked up and saw Dr. Johanssen at the doorway.

"Jackie, you can come in now." Dr. Johanssen smiled softly at him.

Jackie stood up. He took in a deep breath and entered the examination room. Marilyn was sitting on the table, staring blankly ahead. She reached out her hand for Jackie's. The two of them held hands tightly.

"Marilyn decided that she would want to hear the news with you, Jackie." Dr. Johanssen began. Jackie responded by nodding. Marilyn rested her head on his shoulder as he stood by her.

"Are you okay?" Jackie whispered in her ear.

"Yeah. Are you ready to hear it?"

He stroked her hair and nodded. Marilyn bit her lip, nodding to Dr. Johanssen.

"You're pregnant, Marilyn."

Marilyn swallowed and closed her eyes, leaving her head on Jackie's shoulder. She wasn't hearing anything she hadn't already been sure of. But even hearing the words spoken outloud didn't make it anymore real to her.

Jackie wavered slightly. Feeling him slumping backwards, Marilyn reached out to steady him. Dr. Johanssen was there in an instant, grabbing the boy's shoulders and guiding him to the floor. The next thing Jackie knew, he was sitting on the cold floor with Marilyn and Dr. Johanssen hovering over him.

"Can I get you a cup of water?" Dr. Johanssen asked.

Marilyn glanced at Jackie's pale face and spoke for him. "Yes, he'd like that. Thanks."

"I'll be right back." Dr. Johanssen slipped out the door. Marilyn sat on the floor next to Jackie and remained silent, waiting for him to recover.

"I-I-Mar, I don't want you..." Jackie stammered. He inhaled a few breaths and faced her. "I don't want to put any pressure on you, whatever you decide. I'll support whatever choice you'll make.

Marilyn blinked, in a fog. _Choice. I have to make a choice here. There's no question._ Before she could say anything, Dr. Johanssen returned with a cup of water for Jackie. Jackie took the cup of the water. He managed to take a few sips and put the cup down.

"I know that this is an unexpected pregnancy. You both have to know the choices that are available." Dr. Johanssen paused.

Marilyn jumped in. "Yes, I know, but there's no question in my mind. A-and Jackie just said it was my choice -" She looked at him, and Jackie swallowed quickly, but nodded. "And there's no question in my mind that... I'm having the baby."

Jackie managed to give her a small smile. He slowly reached for her hand and grasped it tightly. She squeezed back, letting him know she appreciated it.

"It's your choice, Marilyn," Dr. Johanssen went on. "And adoption is available if you choose not to raise this child. You definitely don't have to decide right now, but it is another option to consider."

Marilyn nodded, pressing her lips together tightly. "I don't know what to do right now. But..." she glanced at Jackie. "It's not just up to me. Jackie gets a say in this."

Jackie gave her hand another quick squeeze. For the first time all day, Marilyn actually smiled. Her hand stayed in his as they discussed a few more things with Dr. Johanssen. She held on to his hand as they walked out together. Solemnly, they traced their way back through the hallways and out the door into the parking lot.

"What now?" Jackie wondered.

"I-I'm not ready to go back to school today," Marilyn admitted, kicking a rock. "Can we go somewhere? Talk about this?"

"We can go to my house. No one's home." Jackie suggested.

"Yeah," Marilyn nodded. "A quiet place would be good."

* * *

The two drove to Jackie's house in silence. When they arrived, Marilyn headed straight for the couch and sprawled out. She curled up with a pillow, closing her eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping well since I started to suspect," she murmured. "It's almost a relief to know." _Well, that's a weird thing to say after finding out that I'm pregnant_, Marilyn realized. It still didn't seem real yet.

"Want anything to eat or drink?" Jackie asked.

"In a minute, maybe," she replied. Then she opened her eyes to see Jackie hovering over her. She curled her legs up, making room for him. "Sit by me."

He sat next to her on the couch. "You can sleep if you want. I'll wake you up when my parents come home."

"But we came here to talk." Marilyn stifled the urge to yawn, when Jackie mentioned sleep. "I'm okay."

Jackie rested his head against the couch. "What are we going to do, Mar?"

Marilyn stared at the ceiling. "I never thought this would be me. I'm not like that. People are gonna think I'm some kind of-"

"You're not." Jackie cut her off. "But that's not going to stop them from saying it."

Marilyn sighed. "I wonder if I'll still get to go to UConn." She blinked quickly, silently answering her own question with a resounding no.

"If you don't go, I won't either. I promised you that I would be with you through all of this."

Marilyn thought of something else. "Well, it all depends, I guess. All depends on if we... keep the baby."

"We have a lot of time to decide that, Mar." Jackie said gently.

"And it depends on our parents," she added. She closed her eyes and groaned at that. "After we tell them."

"I think we should get that over with as soon as possible."

Marilyn cringed, but after a moment, nodded in agreement. "I always wanted getting pregnant to be- to be a good thing. Now I'm letting them down." _Letting them down,_ she thought, sitting up beside Jackie. _What a huge understatement. I'll be breaking their hearts._

"Oh, Mar." Jackie reached over to wrap his arms around her. "You're not letting me down. We're trying to do the best thing for ourselves and our baby."

"I know." Marilyn settled against him, feeling secure with him there. Then she realized what he'd said. "Our baby?"

"Well, the baby will always be ours..." Jackie trailed off.

Marilyn turned to look at him, studying his face. "Not if she's someone else's..."

"You called the baby a she." he pointed out, smiling a little. "You always wanted a girl?"

Yeah," Marilyn said, a soft expression on her face. "I always thought about what it would be like to have a little girl. To dress her in cute outfits. Show her off to people."

"You'd make a great mom." Jackie smiled at her, kissing the top of head.

Marilyn squeezed his bicep. "You'd be a great dad." She swallowed, reminding herself again that they were only eighteen. "It's sad, isn't it? That we can't be happy about this."

"We have to make the most of it, Mar." Jackie spoke quietly, playing lightly with her hair. "We're going to have to be calm and sensible through this."

"I want to be happy," Marilyn answered, getting choked up. She took in a deep breath, trying to stay calm. "I can't be like this. It isn't good for the baby."

"I'm going to help you, Mar. I promise."

Marilyn clung to him more tightly. "And I'm going to help you, too." She kissed him and then leaned back against him, closing her eyes. It was then that she realized she was exhausted. Before she knew it, she was falling asleep in Jackie's arms.

* * *

It only seemed like she slept for a minutes. But when she woke up, it was much later. Jackie had gotten up at some point. But Marilyn only had to wonder where he was for a few minutes. He appeared with a plate containing a sandwich and some apple slices and a glass of water for Marilyn.

"You slept through lunch," he said, sitting down on the couch. "You almost slept through dinner. My parents will be home soon and Archie will be home from gymnastics."

Marilyn sat up quickly. "So we're just gonna be sitting here when they all get home?!"

"We can leave after you eat." He paused. "The school called for me."

"I bet they called for me, too," Marilyn cringed. "They probably got a hold of your parents at work. And mine." She backtracked. "Leave?"

Jackie shrugged. "We can just drive around ... until we're ready to tell them."

Marilyn nodded, accepting her glass of water and taking a drink. "We haven't thought of how we'll tell them. We can figure it out while we drive."

Jackie heaved a sigh. "Yeah."

Marilyn looked at the clock. "Let's get out of here in case they make it home early," she said. "I can eat while we drive."

Jackie nodded. "Okay."

With that, they left the house in a hurry.


	4. Tell Them I Didn't Wreck the Car

"Okay, thank you anyway..."

Carolyn sighed, regretting the choice to remove her headphones. She caught the end of her mother's conversation down the hall with someone else on her list of everyone in Stoneybrook who might know where Marilyn was. Glowering darkly, she put her headphones back in place and cranked up the music.

But soon her own phone rang. (Rather, the phone she shared with Marilyn that stayed in her room.) She wouldn't have known it if the phone hadn't lit up when it rang, displaying neon colors. She removed her headphones and leaned across her bed, grabbing the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carolyn. It's Jackie-"

"JACKIE RODOWSKY, WHERE ARE YOU? WHERE'S MARILYN?"

"Carolyn, calm down!" Jackie whispered. "Marilyn's right next to me. She's sleeping so keep your voice down."

"She's... sleeping? Is she okay? What's going on?"

Jackie sighed heavily. "She's fine. We're in the car. We have something important to tell... everyone. Can you call my family and tell them to come over to your house? It's really important." Jackie paused. "Tell them I didn't wreck the car or anything."

Carolyn was silent for a moment. "Alright, I'll do my best to get everyone together. How soon will you be here?"

Jackie shrugged. "I guess in twenty minutes. See you then."

"Okay. See ya." Carolyn hung up and began dialing the Rodowsky's number.

* * *

Marilyn stirred again, her eyes fluttering open. For a moment, she lost track of where she was. Had it all been an awful nightmare? She turned over and found herself looking a stone-faced Jackie. It had grown dark by now. The lights from the dashboard cast shadows on Jackie's face.

She cleared her throat. "Was I asleep?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah, for a long time. Did you sleep well?"

"Mm," Marilyn mumbled, sitting up straighter in her seat. "My head feels kind of fuzzy. I have aspirin in my purse." She paused, looking at her lap. "But I probably shouldn't take it."

"I guess not. We can call Dr. J and ask her." Jackie replied, staring straight ahead. "I'm taking you home now, Mar."

"Home," Marilyn blinked several times. "Oh, no, Mom. Dad." She covered her face with her hands. "Carolyn. Oh, god. What'll I say?"

"We already went through this, Mar." Jackie said softly. "My parents are there, too."

"Oh," Marilyn closed her eyes, remembering how they'd decided to tell both of their families at once. They'd worked out every detail before, but now Marilyn couldn't remember how she'd planned to break the news. She stared out the window for a long time before saying anything else. Finally, she spoke up. "Jackie, I'm scared of them. Of what they'll do."

"I'm scared, too. But it's better we tell them sooner than later."

Marilyn just nodded. After another quiet moment, she thought of something else and spoke up. "After we tell our families, I want to keep it quiet. I just want to act like everything's normal until after graduation. Can we try to do that?" She sounded doubtful, as though she were asking herself, too.

"We can try." He gave her a reassuring smile, even though he had his doubts, too. "I don't think we should tell anyone else yet."

"Yeah." Marilyn meekly replied. The two of them drove in silence until Jackie arrived at the

Arnolds. He parked his car right next to his parents' SUV in the driveway.

"They're here." Jackie took the key out of ignition. Neither of them budged.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Marilyn remarked, looking ill. Jackie looked at her in alarm. "No, not _that_." She almost laughed. "I mean this. But at least this way, we only say it once."

Jackie stops himself short from laughing out loud, opting to give her a genuine grin. "Mar, whatever happens... whatever they do or say... I'll always be here."

Marilyn smiled a real smile. Without saying anything, she leaned in to kiss him. She made it fast, knowing that it wasn't wise to linger for very long. She drew back and smiled one more time to let them both know it was going to be okay.

"We can do this," she said, making the first move towards her door. She got out of the car and Jackie did the same. Then, joining hands again, they trudged towards Marilyn's front door.

* * *

Inside the Arnolds' living room, the Rodowskys and Arnolds sat, waiting for Jackie and Marilyn to arrive. A basketball game was on the television, but only Jack Arnold, Peter Rodowsky, and Archie were watching. Carolyn poured a cup of coffee for Mariel Rodowsky, who looked reasonably calm compared to a distressed Linda Arnold.

"Thank you, Carolyn." Mariel smiled and took a sip. "Linda, you really have to calm down. They're both fine."

Linda drummed her fingers beside her coffee cup, which remained untouched. "Mariel, this sort of behavior isn't like Marilyn at all. I don't know what to think."

Mariel sighed and leaned against the recliner. _But it's typical of Jackie, isn't it?,_ she thought to herself.

"As long as the Sunfire isn't totaled, we have nothing to worry about," Peter remarked, eliciting a chuckle from everyone in the room except for Linda. The Rodowsky family had been both astounded and terrified when Jackie succeeded in getting his driver's license two years earlier.

"SCORE!" Archie leapt to his feet, celebrating a free throw. No one looked particularly interested in celebrating with him, however, so he sat back down and closed his mouth. Just then, a car was heard pulling into the driveway.

_Time to see him get it,_ Archie thought, almost eagerly.

Linda bolted out of her chair, pulling the door open. The car was still running, and appeared to be in one piece, but Jackie and Marilyn weren't getting out. Linda tapped her foot impatiently, then shut the door and paced in front of it in the hall. The others exchanged worried looks, watching Linda.

"Archibald, wipe that smirk off your face!" Noticing her youngest son's expression, Mariel swiftly turned and scolded him. Archie frowned and turned his attention back to the game.

After what seemed like ages, the door finally opened, revealing Jackie and Marilyn. Linda practically blocked them into the hall. Hands on her hips, lips pursed, she was an intimidating sight.

"Come in," was all she said.

Jackie and Marilyn exchanged a glance with each other and stepped together inside the house. Linda stepped aside, allowing them to get by. Marilyn met Carolyn's eyes and in that moment, Carolyn was almost certain that she already knew what was going on. She braced herself against the back of the couch.

Mariel remained sitting on the couch, next to her husband. Both of them instantly recognized Jackie's worried face. When Jackie met their eyes, they gave him a soft smile. Mariel reached out for her husband's hand, both of them not knowing what to expect.

Archie couldn't resist. "You get arrested?" He grinned until Mariel shot him another deadly look.

Marilyn looked down, muttering. "I wish."

Mariel tried not to let out a sigh of relief at Marilyn's answer. "Jackie, what happened and why did you call us all here?" She asked in a soothing voice.

Jackie froze. Marilyn couldn't imagine him saying it. She knew that was her job. Taking a deep breath, she took one last look at their faces. She wanted to remember them before they knew. She first turned to her mother, who was still standing up.

"Mom, this is... I think you should sit down."

Linda narrowed her eyes. She sat down on the edge of the couch and crossed her arms. "Marilyn, I've spent the whole day worrying about you. What do you have to tell us?"

"We didn't mean to make you worry," Marilyn began. She could barely keep her voice steady. "I-I had to go to the doctor. I had to go to the doctor... b-becauseI'mpregnant."

As soon as she'd said it, Jackie quickly cast his eyes to the ground, not wanting to see their reaction.

Silence. Dead, stunned silence. Then a small cry of anguish came from Linda, who reacted as though Marilyn had hit her. Marilyn stepped backwards, her jaw trembling. She couldn't look at her father and sister. She stared at the ground and blurted out the first thing she could think of. "I'm so sorry."

Mariel stared blankly ahead at Marilyn's announcement, confirming one her worst fears as a parent. She buried her face in her hands while her husband tried to comfort her. She took in deep breaths and faced Jackie, who was still staring at the ground and blinking back tears.

"It's going to be okay." Mariel spoke softly and gently.

At the same time, Linda blurted out. "How could you let this happen?" Jack sat beside his wife, holding her hand. He didn't meet anyone else's eyes.

Marilyn looked back and forth between the Rodowskys and her parents. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I..."

Clearing her throat, Carolyn gave a weak attempt at speaking in her sister's defense. "Hey, mom, it'll be okay..."

"It's not going to be okay!" Linda snapped back. "Her entire life is ruined!"

Marilyn felt like she'd been slapped. Worse. "I'm sorry!" She screamed it this time. She turned and ran up the stairs, crying hard. Carolyn stared at her mother for a moment before she turned away and headed up the stairs after her sister.

Not eager to be left alone for this, Jackie turned follow Marilyn upstairs, but before doing so, looked back at Linda, who was glaring at him.

"How do you know her life is ruined?" He frowned. "She really needs some support right now." With that, he ran up the stairs.

Archie surveyed the room. "See ya." In a flash, he followed Jackie.

Jackie entered Marilyn's bedroom, where Marilyn was crying on her bed. Carolyn sat by her, stroking her hair. Jackie stood at the doorway for a few moments, not knowing if he should interrupt the scene. Carolyn looked up and gave him a small smile.

Jackie smiled back, feeling incredibly relieved that Carolyn was here. Unfortunately, Archie was right on his heels. He joined Jackie in the doorway.

"Are you gonna have the kid?" Archie blurted out. Marilyn sobbed at that. Jackie gave a slight nod, silently begging Archie not to say anything stupid. Being fourteen, Archie was quite good at saying the wrong thing at the wrong time.

Carolyn had a question, too, but she asked it more gently than Archie. "Mar, did you find out how far along you are?"

Marilyn nodded, otherwise remaining very still. "Six weeks," she replied, numbly. "That's what we figured out with Dr. Johanssen after she told us. It makes me due in January."

Everyone was quiet until Archie broke the silence. "Wow. Jackie is going to be a dad."

"We don't know that yet, Arch." Jackie replied softly, glancing at Marilyn.

"I'm sure this baby will make another couple very happy," Carolyn added, trying to be helpful.

Marilyn winced. "We don't know that yet, either, Car."

Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs. Carolyn, Jackie and Archie turned their heads to see who was arriving at the doorway. Marilyn just sunk her head deeper in her pillow.

Soon, Mariel entered the room with her husband right behind her. They stood quietly at the doorway, glancing at Marilyn and Jackie.

"Hi, Mom. Dad." Jackie spoke quietly.

The Arnolds stepped in behind them. Marilyn dared to look up at them, her eyes red and puffy from nearly an entire day of crying.

Without a word, Linda approached her bedside. She, too, had been crying, but she looked much calmer. Marilyn breathed a sigh of relief when her mother stooped down to hug her. Linda pulled Carolyn in, hugging them both.

Jackie felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his father looking back at him. The smile on Peter's face was tight and forced - but it was there. And that made all the difference. Another hand rested on his other shoulder. He looked to see Mariel, her eyes glistening, but reassuring and calm. He looked back at the twins and their mother again. Now Jack had moved near his family, placing a hand on Marilyn's shoulder.

_If it can stay like this,_ Jackie thought. _We'll make it._


	5. But They're Really Sweet and In Love

"Tassel on the other side, Car," Marilyn adjusted the gold chord that hung from her sister's graduation cap. "Remember? You switch it when you walk across."

"Thanks," Carolyn giggled. "I was just doing it to help Stephen tell us apart. Look how twiny we are in these gowns."

Marilyn grinned back. "I guess you should've cut your hair, silly."

Jackie entered the gym, which was full of chatting graduates. He fumbled with his cap, which his mother had just spent the last fifteen minutes putting it into perfect place. He caught sight of Marilyn and Carolyn and walked up to them.

"Is my cap alright?" He asked.

Marilyn turned and smiled to see Jackie decked out in his gown, his blue cap sitting crookedly atop his head.

"Almost," she stepped towards him and straightened the cap. She lowered her eyes to meet his and smiled. "This is the third time I've seen you as a graduate, Jackie."

"Fourth. You forgot kindergarten and our homemade caps!" Jackie grinned at Marilyn and leaned in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Marilyn smiled at the kiss and then giggled. "Oh, yeah! Duh!"

"Duh!" Carolyn mimicked her, flicking the tassel on Mar's cap, but she was smiling at them. "I'm gonna go talk to Matt." With that, Carolyn walked off to find her boyfriend.

Marilyn beamed at Jackie. "Are you excited?"

Jackie shrugged. "I guess. It's funny how you spend the last four years waiting for this day to come and when it arrives, it's actually pretty depressing."

"What?" Marilyn stared at him. "Oh, come on, don't say that. Why?"

"I'm just going to miss everybody, that's all. Miss being... a kid." Jackie sheepishly smiled at her.

Marilyn returned the gesture, nodding a little bit. "I know," she said. She took his hands in hers. "I feel the same way. But today is special. Try to feel good, okay?"

"Today is going to be special." Jackie slyly grinned at her. "I'm going to be so proud when you win all those awards, Mar."

Marilyn's face flushed just then, but not in response to what Jackie was said. It had hit her again.

_What the hell?_ She wondered. _It never happens now. Oh, no._

"Hold that thought," she said, hurriedly. She turned, walking quickly in the direction of the locker rooms, fighting back a sudden wave of nausea.

Jackie followed Marilyn into the locker room, trying not to panic. "Mar, are you okay?"

Marilyn gagged just then. She headed for the stalls, not giving Jackie an answer. Leaving the stall door wide open, she crouched beside the toilet. Jackie's eyes widened as he waited by the stall. Marilyn gagged again and he watched helplessly as she got sick.

"Ugh," Marilyn croaked, spitting the vomit out of her mouth. "Why now?"

Jackie handed her some tissue paper, trying not to cringe. "Come on, let's go to the water fountain."

"Just a minute," Marilyn took a few deep breaths, still crouching beside the toilet. Then she breathed a sigh of relief. "I think it passed. I hope I don't have to do this again."

Jackie gave her a hand, pulling her to her feet. He held her shoulders protectively as they stepped out of the other door that led them into the hallway. It was almost eerie, stepping back into the dimly-lit halls of their school. Marilyn walked straight to the fountain and leaned over to take a long drink.

Jackie waited patiently for Marilyn to finish her drink from the water fountain. When she was done, she turned around to face Jackie. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes gazing down towards her stomach. Now in her tenth week, Marilyn had just a little pudge that was entirely hidden by her graduation gown. Jackie carefully put his palm over her stomach.

"You're so brave for going through all of this."

Marilyn placed her hand over his and she moved closer until their foreheads touched. She breathed a deep breath, feeling a little better. She felt tired and nauseated all the time now. During one of her final exams last week, she left the room multiple times, excusing herself by saying that she had the flu.

"Well, I don't really have a choice," she replied. "That's pregnancy for you. But... thanks."

Jackie kissed her forehead and took her hand in his. "We better go out now and pose for a million pictures."

Marilyn grinned as she followed him back to the gym. "Show your teeth when you smile for them," she reminded him. "You look cute when you smile like that."

Hidden in the shadows, Stephen waited until Marilyn and Jackie were out of the hall before stepping out into the light. He turned back to his friends, wide-eyed.

"You think it's Jackie's kid?"

Norman rolled his eyes and slapped the back of Stephen's head, which caused his cap to fall to the ground. "Of course it's Jackie's kid!" He exclaimed.

Margo blinked a few times, still processing what they'd accidentally witnessed. The three friends had only stepped out for one last picture in the hallway, but they'd intruded on a very private conversation.

She stared blankly at Norman and Stephen, who was repositioning his cap on his head. "I-I can't believe this," she muttered.

Stephen let out a sigh. "But they're really sweet and in love."

Margo put a hand to her cheek. "They're really young, too."

Stephen bit his lip. "I heard a rumor from one of the freshmen. I-I ... didn't think it was true. I mean, it is Marilyn ..."

"But it's also Jackie," Norman pointed out. "I mean, he's Shea's younger brother..."

"Norman, stop!" Margo Pike stamped her foot. "These are our friends you're talking about!"

Stephen spoke up. "Yeah, they're our friends. So why didn't they tell us?"

"This explains a lot," Norman said, looking thoughtful. "Why they've been so clingy lately. And another thing – at the party after prom, I noticed Mar didn't have a single drink. Usually, she has a one or two."

"Someone's obsessed with Marilyn," Stephen muttered. Norman elbowed him sharply in the ribs, causing Stephen to double over.

Margo rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Anyway," she began. "I don't blame them for not telling us. They just wanted to get out of here without people finding out. They must be so ashamed."

Norman and Stephen didn't say anything to that. Then they were interrupted by a voice calling them to line up for the graduation to commence. They filed out of the hallway in silence.

Once they were back in the gym, Stephen wrung his hands nervously as he approached the line of students. He glanced at the front of the line, where Marilyn and Carolyn were talking to their friends and sighed.

_Poor Marilyn,_ he thought as he headed towards the back of the line.

Jackie stood in line, chatting with his surrounding graduates. He noticed Stephen stepping into the back on the line and approached him.

"Hey, Stephen. Aren't you Valedictorian? You're supposed to be in the front." Jackie reminded him. _Geez, it's true. Smart kids have no common sense._

Stephen didn't really hear what Jackie said. He stared at him. "Dude," he said, in a hushed voice. "You could have told us."

"Told you what?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I mean, we all could've helped you out," Stephen went on, speaking louder this time. "It's gotta be awful hiding it like this. Being pregnant's bad enough!"

A socially-inept senior named Natalie Springer whipped around at that. "Who's pregnant?" she asked, loudly. The entire line stopped talking at Natalie's outburst. All of the color slowly drained out of Marilyn's face.

Stephen turned bright red. "Sorry, Jackie." The words flew out of his mouth before he even realized that he was making it worse by speaking up at all.

Jackie shot Stephen a menacingly glare. He slowly turned around to face the graduates, who were all waiting for his reply. Jackie tried to resist the urge to glance at Marilyn.

"Uhm..." Jackie began, but trailed off. He cast his eyes to the ground. _This is a fucking nightmare,_ he thought.

But Marilyn had a different idea for handing the situation. _They'll all know eventually,_ she realized. _I'll save them the trouble of starting the rumor mill._

Marilyn stepped out of line. "I am," she said boldly, looking straight at her classmates. "And just to be perfectly clear, I'm Marilyn, not Carolyn."

Stunned silence followed her announcement. Marilyn bit her lip, trying to stay calm. Carolyn looked at her sister, in awe of how she'd handled the disaster.

"And there should be no question about this," Jackie added, finding his voice. "But yes, I'm the dad."

Marilyn couldn't resist smiling sweetly at Jackie who grinned back at her. Then she addressed the class again. "I think that covers it. Let's go graduate. Oh, and Stephen? You're at the front."

The class then watched as Stephen slunk to the front of the line, his head down. He stepped in front of the Arnold twins, unable to look at either of them.

"I'm really sorry," he practically whispered.

"You know what?" Marilyn was looking at Carolyn, who nodded at her. "It's okay." She smiled, feeling more relieved than she had in weeks.

"Ready, graduates?" A teacher stepped in front of the line. With that, they began to file out on to the football field.

* * *

Later that evening, what turned out to be nearly the entire senior class assembled at the Pikes' for a party. Jackie was one of the last to arrive. He walked up the Pikes, where he saw Marilyn and Matt outside, sitting on the porch.

"I just hope you're okay," Matt was signing to her, with a concerned expression on his face. "People can be really thoughtless."

Marilyn smiled gratefully at him, signing back: "Thank you." She gave him a quick hug. Looking up, she spied Jackie approaching them.

"Hey, there," she said.

Jackie joined the two of them on the porch. Seeing what Matt signed, he frowned. "Did something just happen?"

"Sort of," Marilyn sighed, and glancing at Matt, signed as she spoke. "I don't feel like staying. Jackie, would you take me home?"

"Sure," Jackie nodded. He had a pretty good idea why Marilyn wanted to go, and he suddenly didn't much feel like staying here either.

Matt got their attention and signed to them. "I'll tell Carolyn you left," he said. "We'll miss you, though. Sorry about all this."

"Thanks," Jackie and Marilyn signed at the same time.

Matt nodded, waved goodbye, and stepped back inside. Marilyn turned back to Jackie. Earlier, she had laughed about how her classmates learned the truth. Now being confronted with it, she wasn't laughing anymore.

"Let's get out of here," Jackie grabbed her hand. Marilyn nodded and followed his as he led them back to the street. She was quiet for a few minutes and then the whole story came pouring out.

"When I got here," she began. "Everyone swarmed around me. They wanted to know all sorts of stuff. Personal stuff. You just wouldn't believe the kinds of things they were asking me. Like, did we use a condom? Was I on birth control? Are we keeping the baby? Could they feel my stomach?"

Jackie clenched his teeth. "I knew I should have come straight here with you."

She shrugged. "It's okay. You didn't know that would happen."

_Yes, I did,_ he thought bitterly. They walked to Jackie's car, parked on the side of the street.

"I know you said you wanted to go home," he said. "But would you like to go somewhere else? Somewhere private. I have an idea."

He was smiling and it made her smile, too. "What's your idea?"

"I just thought we could play catch," he replied casually. "Toss it around for old time's sake?"

"Brenner Field?" She sounded like an eight-year-old kid again.

"You read my mind!" Jackie beamed as he unlocked his car door and leaned in to retrieve the mitts and the ball. He rummaged around, found them, and held them up triumphantly.

"My pitching needs work," she said, laughing and accepting the mitt. It had been a few years since she played. She had been on the junior varsity team her sophomore year. But music was her true passion so she'd decided to quit softball and devote more time to what really thrilled her.

"Do you mind walking? I read that it's good to walk in the first trimester." Jackie said proudly.

Marilyn's mouth dropped open. "You're reading up on pregnancy? Wow, I'm impressed."

Jackie smiled. "I want to take care of you the best that I can."

Marilyn leaned in and kissed him for that. "Thank you. Sure, let's walk to the field." She slipped her arm in the crook of his elbow when he offered it. They huddled together as they walked down the street.

They walked to Brenner Field, chatting about their graduation. As Marilyn talked about some of the highlights, Jackie tried to listen but his mind was clearly distracted by something else.

"I liked how they signed Matt's name when it was his turn to graduate," Marilyn was saying as they approached the edge of the field. "It was nice that they thought to do that."

"Yes, it was nice. Carolyn looked like she was about to burst into tears." Jackie stepped on to the field and did a cartwheel, but landed promptly on his back. He sat up and grinned at her.

Mar giggled. "Silly boy." She gave him a hand and pulled him up. "I'm really glad that Car and Matt get to go to UConn together. I was worried that they'd get split up. But now that won't happen."

"Yeah," Jackie muttered glumly. "UConn."

"Yeah." She looked down at the grass, sorry that she'd brought it up. Marilyn had settled for Stoneybrook University, and faithful to his promise, Jackie had done the same. "Maybe someday, though, you know?"

"Definitely someday." Jackie smiled at her. "But we came here to play, didn't we?"

Marilyn nodded. She took the ball out of her glove and jogged to the pitcher's mound. Jackie crouched behind home plate.

"Get ready to chase this one," she said. She held the ball out and in one quick motion, she wound up and threw an underhanded fast pitch. It came up slightly short in front of the plate.

Jackie picked up the ball and lobbed it back to her. "Your pitches suck, Carolyn!" He called out, echoing his seven-year old self.

Marilyn laughed as she snagged the ball in her mitt. "What do you know, Wacky Jackie?" She said, sounding like an eight-year-old. "And FYI, my name's _Marilyn._"

"Oh yeah, the one with the prettier hair." Jackie smirked.

She flashed him a smile and tossed her hair over her shoulder in an exaggerated motion. Laughing, she turned and prissily marched back to the mound to pitch him another one.

"Stee-rike!" She cried, when her next pitched sailed straight into his glove. "Am I good or am I good?"

"You're good," Jackie lied, sending it back to her. She sent him pitch after pitch, most of which went wild. She watching, amused, as he went running after most of them, occasionally calling out an apology. After several minutes of this, however, she started to look ill.

Jackie recognized the look on her face. "Come on, let's go sit down."

She took some deep breaths as Jackie led her over to a large oak tree. They sat down under it and he put his arms around her as she leaned against him.

"It passed," she said. "I guess I have to cross pitching off the list of exercises I can do, huh?"

"Yeah, but it was fun, wasn't it?" He replied.

"Definitely," she agreed. "We've had some great times out here." She looked around, appreciating their surroundings.

"We sure did. That's why I wanted to come out here tonight." He wrapped his arms tighter around her.

They stayed this way for a long time, looking at the stars and the moon that cast light down on them. On this night, the moon was full and brilliant.

"Beautiful sky tonight," she commented.

He murmured in agreement, then spoke. "Ready for another walk? I should be taking you home now."

"I guess," she said, getting to her feet. "But why should we go home? I'm not that tired. And our parents think we're at the Pikes."

Jackie shrugged. "I'm not ready to go home either."

She gave him a funny look. "Okay..." she trailed off. "Then what?" Jackie was just sitting there, looking up at her, but not really looking at her. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed him being distant that night.

Jackie stood up. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Marilyn... " he began.

Her eyes widened. "Jackie, what is it?"

Jackie gave her a small smile. He took her hands into his. He stared at their hands clasped together and looked up into Marilyn's face.

"I know you're really disappointed about how things have turned out," he said, sighing slightly. "I wish I could take away all the pain you're feeling right now, both physically and emotionally."

She gave his hands a squeeze as tears appeared in her eyes both because what Jackie said was the truth and because she was deeply touched. "It's just good to know I'm not alone," she whispered.

"You'll never be alone, Mar. I know that I haven't always been there for you in the past..." he trailed off but came back, speaking stronger and more boldly. "But we aren't high school anymore. We can't let stupid things come between us. Everything's different now. I'm gonna be here from now on."

She blinked slowly, a soft smile on her face. "I'll be there..." she was singing now and Jackie laughed lightly. He put his hands on her hips, as though to dance, and she put her arms around his neck. "I'll be there... Just call my name... And I'll be there." They swayed softly as Marilyn's sweet voice rang out like a bell into the quiet of the night.

Jackie rested his head against Marilyn's shoulder. "I love you, Marilyn." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, drawing herself closer to him and closing her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Jackie leaned forward to give Marilyn a soft kiss. He slowly stepped away, grasping onto Marilyn's left hand. With one swift movement, he rummaged through his pocket and took out a simple gold ring with a small diamond.

"And I don't ever want to live my life without with you..." He grinned at her before he got down at one knee. Before he could finish, the tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

"Marilyn Arnold, will you marry me?"

She gasped, trying to speak through her sobs, but all the while she was beaming at him. She nodded, laughing, crying, sobbing, and tried to form the word she needed to answer him properly.

"Yes!" She finally squeaked it out. Jackie was in tears himself as he slipped the ring on Marilyn's finger with shaking hands. Presently, he rose and she threw her arms around his neck and drew him in for a long kiss. They cried through the kiss, holding each other for a long time before finally letting go. He then held her hands and looked at her seriously.

"This is what I always wanted for us, Mar," he said, as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "I always knew you were special. That what we have is special. I can't promise that I can give you a lot right now. I don't have much. But what I do have - is yours."

"And mine is yours." Her gaze shifted to the ring on her finger so that she could admire it. It was simple, but beautiful. She wondered how Jackie could afford it, but before she could ask, he poured out an explanation.

"It-it-it," Jackie stammered, blushing and feeling some shame for what he was about to admit. "I didn't buy it. I couldn't buy it. That was my mother's engagement ring. My parents were young when they got married, and Dad couldn't afford much. But he saved up to get her that."

"I understand," she told him, putting a finger to his lips. She looked at the ring again. "Please don't apologize because I love it. It's so special."

"You're incredible," Jackie breathed. "I'm going to do what my father did, though, Mar. As soon as we can afford it, I'll get you a ring myself. But right now... right now, we have to save for the baby."

Marilyn's head snapped up at that. She blinked several times. Then a suprised, tearful laugh escaped her lips. "The baby," she echoed, clutching her abdomen. "This really is our baby now."

Jackie nodded, reaching out to touch her cheek affectionately. "We're gonna be a family now."


	6. We've Been a Little Rushed

Jackie adjusted the coat of his tuxedo, staring hard at his reflection. His stomach was doing so many flip-flops that he felt as though _he_ were pregnant, too. Life was happening fast. He was trying as hard as he could to slow it down and savor every precious minute. But life wouldn't allow him to slow down now. He was running blindly into the storm.

But then he thought of her. And found himself smiling anyway.

Over the past six weeks, they had been planning a whirlwind wedding. Marilyn wouldn't stand for having it any later than mid-July, but everyone else agreed that the baby didn't need steal the show. Linda Arnold was very reluctant in throwing the wedding together, but she kept most of her comments to herself. Every now and then, one slipped out. Everything they didn't have time to include in Marilyn's wedding was slated for Carolyn's. Even when Linda didn't outright say it, Marilyn could hear her thinking it.

Watson Brewer's backyard had provided a lovely setting for his wedding to David Michael's mother ten years ago. Now it was decorated for a wedding once again, with white folding chairs and pale blue ribbon and yards of garland. Several neighbors helped with food for the modest reception that would follow. A cool breeze and a clear sky came free of charge on the day of the ceremony.

Jackie continued staring at his reflection, still in complete disbelief that his wedding was less than an hour away. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

_Please, don't let anything ruin this day,_ he thought. _Especially not for her. Just make it the most perfect day just for her._

When he opened his eyes again and stared at the reflection in the mirror, Shea loomed in the doorway behind him.

Shea stepped up behind his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. He gave him his signature smirk, but it was a kind one.

"Still hanging in there?"

"Trying to," Jackie replied, with his voice shaking.

Shea gripped Jackie's shoulder tightly; it was his big brotherly way of showing affection. "I just saw Mar," he told him, eagerly. "She's going to take your breath away, little bro."

Jackie just responded with a simple nod, still in a complete daze.

He hardly budged when his other groomsmen filed back into the room, now all put together in their matching tuxedos. Eventually, just to pass the time, he managed to hold up his end of a conversation with David Michael and Matt. He could hardly believe that this was the last time he'd speak to his friends as a fellow bachelor.

* * *

In another bedroom, Marilyn was doing the same thing Jackie had done. She scrutinized her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was swept up in a simple, elegant style, much like it had been for her prom, with a veil hanging down in the back. Her dress had thin straps, a fitted bodice, and a very full skirt. The skirt was more functional than anything else as it served to hide the budge that had appeared over the past few weeks. She turned to the side, surveying her body in her dress. The bottom of the bodice budged ever so slightly.

"Why did I have to balloon out so fast?" She asked to no one in particular. Her bridesmaids, in their matching pale blue dresses, turned to look at her.

"Maybe you're having twins." Margo grinned.

They all laughed at that and Marilyn relaxed a little. "No, just one," she said, placing a hand on the tiny buldge. "We just heard one heartbeat. Thank God. Mom was already pretty big at sixteen weeks."

"You look fine," Carolyn stepped up behind her twin. "Besides, that's what this is for." She handed Marilyn her bouquet, placing it in front of Marilyn's stomach, and gentle laughter followed again.

"I hope you feel fine, too," Hannah added, looking at her worriedly.

Marilyn sighed inwardly, wishing that everything wasn't so focused on the pregnancy. Then again, she _had_ been the one to bring it up. It was hard not to bring it up when it already consumed her thoughts. But she wanted to concentrate on the wedding today.

"The second trimester is a breeze," she told Hannah. It was somewhat true, now that the morning sickness had ceased and some of her energy had returned. In any case, she didn't dwell on it. "Now, what about you guys? You aren't going to trip going down the aisle, right?"

Karen Brewer scoffed. "Now that you've said it, I will!"

"None of _us_ will trip," Margo put in, looking bemused. "Besides, isn't that Jackie's job?"

"Why should he trip?" Hannah asked. "He doesn't have to walk down the aisle until the end and he doesn't have a long dress on."

"Leave it to Jackie," said Carolyn. "He could find a way."

"Okay, enough!" Marilyn held up her hands, but she was smiling because their jokes were easing her nerves. "You're talking about the guy who's about to become my husband. Take it easy."

"Your husband," Karen echoed, in a hushed voice. "Whoa."

Marilyn was smiling. It was overwhelming and happening so fast that she could hardly catch her breath (sometimes literally!). But today was perfect as far as she was concerned. She surveyed herself in the mirror again, and she knew she'd never looked so beautiful. Carolyn leaned over her shoulder and made eye contact with her sister in the mirror. Marilyn knew that Carolyn could sense what she was thinking. She turned to face her twin and they embraced.

A knock was heard at the door. Carolyn told the person to come in and the door opened to reveal Jack Arnold. Jack took one glance at his daughter in her wedding dress. A soft smile swept across his face.

"It's time." He announced, offering his arm to Marilyn. "My little girl looks so beautiful and radiant."

She kissed her father's cheek. He had been wonderful though everything, and Marilyn knew she was lucky. They filed out of the bedroom then and went down the stairs where the groomsmen were already waiting. The wedding party assembled themselves in the Brewer's leaving room. Carolyn fluffed her veil and hugged her again.

"Here goes," Marilyn whispered to her father and her sister. Carolyn grinned. Jack took a deep breath and Marilyn could see that her father was actually on the verge of tears.

* * *

Jackie stood at the end of the aisle. He smiled graciously at the crowd, sitting in their folding chairs. Being in the company of good family and friends soothed Jackie a little bit, but he was still very tense.

"Jackie, look at Norman." Shea whispered, in an attempt to lighten up Jackie.

"I'm about to get married any second now and you expect me to care about Norman?" Jackie glanced over to see Norman, who was sobbing into his handkerchief. Norman blew his nose loudly and wiped away his tears.

"What the-" Jackie laughed out loud, easing up his nerves a bit. He smiled gratefully at his brother.

Before Shea could crack another joke, the background piano music being played by Mrs. Towne suddenly changed to Minuet in G. The crowd turned over their shoulders as the backdoors opened. Karen began walking down the aisle, escorted by her stepbrother, David Michael. When they reached the end of the aisle, they were followed by Archie escorting Hannah. The last couple out was a grinning Matt with Margo on his arm. Carolyn walked down alone, her dress and bouquet slightly different than the others, setting her apart as the Maid of Honor. Finally, three-year-old Gretchen Rodowsky, Jackie's youngest cousin, trotted down the aisle, gaily tossing the flower pedals out of her basket. The crowd murmured and giggled at little Gretchen as she waved at her mother before taking her place in front of Carolyn.

Mrs. Towne began to play the Wedding March. The crowd stood up and turned to the entrance. Jackie swayed slightly, but Shea reached out to steady him.

"This isn't the time to fall!" Shea whispered. "Just try to relax! Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Jackie gave a nod, inhaled a few breaths and turned his head to see the entrance.

She clutched her father's arm tightly, pulling him back a little so that he would slow down. He was a little jumpy, which made her surprisingly calm. As Jackie came into view, she smiled, shyly. His face was only one shade lighter than his hair as he took in her presence.

She finally reached the end, where Jackie was positioned next to the minister. Her father leaned over and kissed her one last time. Then he offered her hand to Jackie, giving him a gentle nod. She handed her bouquet over to Carolyn and turned to face Jackie.

Jackie took Marilyn's hand, grinning widely. He looked into her eyes for a long time, in complete awe. The tension Jackie had felt all day washed away with her presence.

"You look so beautiful." He breathed. "Ready?"

"And you look handsome," she whispered back, admiring him in his tux and giving his hand a squeeze. "Yes, I'm ready."

With that, they stepped up to the minister and stood before him. He gave them a reassuring smile as he opened his Bible, setting it on the altar.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

* * *

The newlyweds were momentarily separated as some relatives were congratulating Jackie. Marilyn sat at the table, savoring the few precious moments she had to herself all evening. However, Shea approached her, carrying a glass of red wine.

"Hey, sister." Shea grinned, taking a sip.

Marilyn smiled back, but thought that Shea looked a little... odd. "Hey there, brother."

Shea gulped down the rest of the wine. ""How come you're not drinking?"

Marilyn tried not to laugh, even though she was more annoyed than amused. "Uhm, I'm pregnant?"

Shea shrugged. "Then I guess I should be taking this." He snatched a full glass from the table and took a sip.

Mariel Rodowsky, who had just finished talking to relatives, stormed over. "Shea, you're a disgrace. Getting drunk at your brother's wedding! Aren't you ashamed?"

"Mom, I'm celebrating!" He held up the glass in the air, stumbling backwards a little.

"Go sit down and don't drink anymore." Shea just nodded and staggered off to join his friends. Mariel shook her head and turned to Marilyn.

"I'm really sorry, Marilyn." Mariel gave her an apologetic smile. "I'll try to make sure he doesn't ruin this day for you."

"It's okay." Marilyn smiled gratefully at Mariel. "Don't worry, Mrs. Rodowsky, I don't think anything could ruin this day."

"You're a Mrs. Rodowsky too." Mariel grinned. "You can just call me Mariel now."

Marilyn looked pleased. "Thanks, Mrs. Ro- Mariel. Just out of curiosity, does anyone ever call you 'Mar'?"

Mariel laughed. "My husband still does. When I was younger, everyone called me Mar. They didn't like Mariel very much."

Marilyn sipped her water and nodded. "I like Mariel. Everyone shortens my name to Mar and Carolyn's to Car. It's just a mouthful otherwise. So this makes me the second Mar Rodowsky in the family, I guess."

Mariel smiled. "And we welcome you with open arms."

Marilyn beamed and stood up to give her new mother-in-law a hug. "I couldn't have a better new family than you guys."

Jackie walked over, carrying his cousin Gretchen. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Look at how well your aunt and new cousin get along!" Jackie said to Gretchen, who responded by giggling.

Marilyn's face lit up at the two of them and at that moment, she hoped very much that they were having a little girl. It was obvious that Gretchen adored Jackie and he adored her.

"Miss Gretchen, you did such a good job today," Marilyn told the little girl. "Did you have fun?"

"Uh-huh," said Gretchen, looking a bit shy and putting a finger in her mouth. "But I fuhgot to pick up my pedals after I dwopped them!"

They all laughed, and Marilyn gently explained to Gretchen that it was okay.

Gretchen was squirming, so Jackie gently put her to the floor. Gretchen ran up to Marilyn and gave her a hug around her legs. Jackie cringed, hoping that Gretchen wouldn't stain Marilyn's dress.

"Pwetty!" She exclaimed before she ran off.

Gretchen almost ran right into Mrs. Towne, who chuckled and side-stepped to get around her. Mrs. Towne was a kind, elderly widow who had provided the music at the wedding. She approached Marilyn and Jackie now with the intentions of providing even more.

"Never thought I would attend two weddings in one year!" Mrs. Towne gently laughed.

Mariel politely smiled. "That's right. Your son got married earlier this year."

_Two weddings in a year isn't really that many for an old lady_, Marilyn thought to herself. Mrs. Towne lived in the neighborhood and she could remember when she and Carolyn had been to her house as kids. She had a vague memory of slipping and sliding in puddles on someone's floor, and she was pretty sure it had been Mrs. Towne's. Marilyn knew that Mrs. Towne had lived alone until her son finally came to live with her.

Mrs. Towne nodded, with a sad smile. "Yes, Cal married his lovely wife Victoria. They moved back to Missouri, Victoria's homestate."

"That sucks." Jackie replied, receiving a glare from his mother. _What did I do?!_ he thought.

"So far away," Marilyn commented. "Do they have any children?" _Oh, what a dumb thing to ask,_ she realized. _They just got married earlier this year._ She blushed as Mrs. Towne shook her head in response.

"I certainly miss them," she said. "Cal lived with me for about five years while he was a bachelor. He had his own apartment, in fact, that we built behind my house. That way he didn't feel like he was living with mother." She winked.

"I would do the same thing," Jackie remarked, receiving another deathly glare from Mariel. Even Marilyn had to send him a look of her own.

"What are your new living arrangements?" Mrs. Towne inquired.

Marilyn fidgeted. "Well, actually, we've been a little rushed." She crossed her arms in front of her body, though there was really no point in doing so since it was no secret as to why they'd been rushed. "We're still in the process of looking at apartments."

"I'm trying to convince her that we can just live in my room. Right, Mom?" Jackie grinned.

Mariel managed to crack a smile. "Only if you don't find a place to live sometime soon. I don't think Marilyn wants to be living in your cramped and messy bedroom."

"Not my ideal choice," said Marilyn, wrinkling her nose.

Mrs. Towne smiled warmly at her. "I don't know if you know this," she said. "But I just put an ad in the paper about my addition out back. I'd like to rent it out, and I was particularly interested in finding someone I already knew."

Marilyn blinked. She looked at Jackie.

Jackie nodded, oblivious to Marilyn's glance. "Hope you find someone soon."

Mariel shook her head. "Oh, Jackie. I still can't believe I have to speak for you. Mrs. Towne, I think Jackie and Marilyn are very interested in the addition."

"Here's my official offer. I don't need an answer today but sometime in the following week will be preferred. I'll put you for top priority."

"Wow," Marilyn managed to find her voice. "I don't know what to say. Thank you for the offer, Mrs. Towne. We'll talk it over and get back to you before the week is out."

Mrs. Towne nodded before she reached out to hug them each one at a time. "Congratulations," she said to them, before walking away.

Marilyn turned back to Jackie, her eyes huge with disbelief. She stopped just short of squealing with excitement.

Jackie smiled, but only because of Marilyn's enthusiasm. "I don't know, Mar. I don't want to make us a charity case. Besides, I don't really wanna live with an old person."

Marilyn sighed, taking a moment to consider what he'd just said about it being charity. He was right. Mrs. Towne probably wouldn't charge them as much as she would have charged someone else. She tried to convince him anyway.

"We wouldn't be living in the same house, though," she said. "And Jackie, I hate to say this, I really do. But we could stand a little charity here and there." As though to make her point, she touched the small buldge in her bodice.

Jackie sighed, putting his hand over her abdomen, too. "We'll go check out the addition when we get back from Sea City, okay?"

She nodded gratefully and then stretched out to give him a kiss. "Hey," she said, looking over his shoulder. Matt was gesturing to them. "I think we're wanted on the dance floor."

Jackie looked over to the dance floor and a slow song came on. Peter Rodowsky came over and took his wife's hand. On the floor, Marilyn's parents did some sort of waltz. Carolyn rested her head on Matt's shoulder. David Michael and Margo had been dancing all night. Jackie raised his eyebrow in surprise when he saw Stephen ask Natalie for a dance, which she eagerly accepted. Off the dance floor, Norman sulked at the table with a plastered Shea, who was resting his head on the table.

"Come on, let's go." Jackie lead Marilyn out to the dance floor. They found themselves next to Archie and Jenny Prezzioso, who were dancing a little too close for fourteen year olds. Jackie frowned and lightly tapped Archie on the shoulder.

Archie took his head off of Jenny's shoulder (he was only copying Carolyn and Matt) and scowled slightly. "What?"

Jackie hissed. "You're only fourteen."

Archie rolled his eyes, but put a little space between himself and Jenny. "Okay, okay," he muttered.

Jackie wrapped his arms around his bride. _They_ were allowed to dance as close as they wanted, being the bride and the groom. And Jackie was anxiously looking forward to the night in the motel and then the drive to Sea City, where the Pikes' traditional rent house awaited them for a weekend of fun in the sun.


End file.
